


There's not a thing that I would change

by Monluna_dreamer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monluna_dreamer/pseuds/Monluna_dreamer
Summary: Alex is self-conscious about his leg, but Michael reassures him that he has absolutely nothing to be self-conscious about.





	There's not a thing that I would change

”We should cancel,” Alex mumbles under his nose but Michael still hears him. He stand in the doorway of their bedroom and observes Alex and his heart breaks a little bit. “Yeah, we should cancel,” Alex says again, this time firmly.

He turns to Michael and their eyes meet. Even from the distance between them Michael can see anguish and anxiety in his boyfriend’s eyes. After a moment Alex breaks their staring contest and sits on their bed with a heavy sigh, putting crutches away,.

“Will you call them?” he asks Michael in a small voice and Michael’s heart breaks even more. He covers the distance between them and gets on his knees in front of Alex. He rests his hands on Alex’s knees and squeezes.

“Babe,” he starts and waits for Alex to meet his gaze. “You have nothing to be scared of. You have nothing to worry about. You know that. They are our friends, our family,” he continues softly.

“I know that,” starts Alex. “I know that… theoretically,” finishes Alex in a whisper and looks away. But Michael has not finished yet.

“Alex, darling look at me, please,” Michael says gently and waits patiently for Alex to look at him. Alex takes three deep breaths and meets his eyes. “Here you are. Hi,” Michael tells him with a smile on his face and is relieved when answers him a shy smile on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hi,” replies Alex with a shaking voice. “I know I’m stup…”

“Whoa, whoa, don’t go there,” Michael interrupts him sturdily. “You are not stupid. Your feelings are rational. What you feel is valid,” he tells him definitely and takes Alex’s hands in his own. “You’ve come a long way and I am so proud of you. And there are no words that can describe how much I love you,” he declares and places a kiss on each of Alex’s hands, not breaking eyes contact. “We love you just the way you are.”

“I love you too,” answers Alex tenderly, tears in his eyes. “But they have never seen me like this,” he adds in a small voice.

“You know what your doctor said. You overstrained your leg and you have to put away a prosthesis at least for a week. No work and no prosthesis for you. Only crutches but without exaggeration,” Michael says pointedly and lets go of Alex’s hands to spread his arms wide open. “And my arms,” he adds with a cheeky smile and Alex can’t help himself and he bursts into giggles. He throws himself in Michael’s arms and melts into his embrace.

“Your feelings are important to me. You are important to me. So if you really don’t feel you can do it I will cancel. I understand. They’ll understand. Don’t worry about upsetting them,” Michael whispers into Alex’s ear and Alex hugs him harder. They stay like that for a moment, content with each other.

The moment is interrupted by an engine of the arriving car and Michael sighs. He places a kiss on Alex’s temple and stands up, helping Alex sit on the bed. He looks out the window and shakes his head.

“Of course, it’s Isobel,” he tells Alex. “Does she always have to show up too early?” he grumbles more to himself but Alex hears him anyway and laughs. Michael turns to him with a soft smile on his face. He takes a deep breath and crouches again between his boyfriend’s legs.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I can do this,” Alex answers and nods to himself. “They love me and they won’t care.”

“That’s right babe,” says Michael and rolls the leg of Alex’s panst till his stump is in the view. Alex stares at him with wide eyes and Michael just smiles at him. He places a tender kiss on scarred skin and hears Alex gasp. “I love you,” he whispers looking into Alex’s eyes and then he covers back up a stump and stands up. Alex still stares at him, blinking back tears.

“So, what it’s gonna be? Crutches or my arms?” Michael asks playfully.

Alex reaches out for his crutches and approaches Michael, so they stand chest to chest.

“I love you so much,” Alex whispers, his lips brushing against Michael’s. “But crutches for now,” he adds and places a chase kiss on Michael’s mouth.

“Ok,” Michael nods. “But remember all you have to do is ask,” he says with a shameless smile and spreads his arms to mark his point.

“Maybe I will,” Alex answers cheekily.

Their staring contest is broken by impatient Isobel and honking. They burst out laughing and go to welcome their first guests.


End file.
